Dora's Big Birthday Adventure
Dora's Big Birthday Adventure is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also the 20th episode for season 5. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Elena *Papi *Abuela *Diego *Alicia *Daisy *Guillermo *Isabella *Azul *Amelie *Mei *Grumpy Old Troll *Roberto *Sabrina the Snow Princess *Allie *Wizzles *Birthday Wizzle *Flying Monkeys *La Bruja Summary The episode starts with Dora and Boots in the magic story book they need to get home for Dora's 8th birthday so they can celebrate, but they end up in the twisty wind cloud to Wizzle World they go on an adventure back home for the party by finding the Wishing Wizzle and give him back his wishing crystal get past a mean witch who hates wishes. Recap TBA Places *Sea Snake Lake *Dancing Forest *Rainbow *Wizzle Mountain Songs *''We're Going Home'' *''Good Luck song'' *''Travel Song (Big Birthday Adventure Variation)'' **''Mambo (from Daisy, La Quinceañera)'' **''Bate, Bate Chocolate (from The Chocolate Tree)'' **''Isa, Turn the Wheel (from Dora's Pirate Adventure)'' **''Pirate Dance (from Dora's Dance to the Rescue)'' **''Clean Up Song (from Dora Saves the Mermaids)'' *''Coconut Conga (clip from Dora Saves the Mermaids)'' *''Boo! (song)'' *''Rain, Rain, Go Away (from The Big Storm)'' *''Dora's Home'' *''We Did It! (Big Birthday Adventure Mix)'' Older Episode Clips *Episodes used in the magic storybook recap, in order: **"Dora Saves the Snow Princess" **"Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom" *Episodes used during We're Going Home, in order: **"Star Catcher" **"A Present For Santa" **"The Happy Old Troll" **"Benny's Big Race" **"Little Star" **"We All Scream for Ice Cream" **"Best Friends" **"¡Rápido, Tico!" **"Dora's First Trip" **"Save Diego" **"Best Friends" (again) **"Save Diego" (again) **"Dora's First Trip" (again) **"Dora & Diego to the Rescue" **"Louder!" **"To the Monkey Bars" **"Super Spies" **"Boots' Special Day" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Dora's World Adventure" **"El Dia De Las Madres" **"Big Sister Dora" **"Best Friends" (a third time) **"Isa's Unicorn Flowers" **"Meet Diego!" **"Dora's Pegaso Adventure" **"Best Friends" (a fourth and final time) **"The Super Silly Fiesta" (again) **"Dora & Diego to the Rescue" (again) **"Super Babies" **"The Backpack Parade" **"Lost Squeaky" **"The Happy Old Troll" (again) **"The Super Silly Fiesta" (a third and final time) **"Rojo the Fire Truck" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" **"The Magic Stick" **"Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur" *Episodes remembered during the first Travel Song, in order: **"Daisy, La Quinceañera" **"The Chocolate Tree" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" *Episodes remembered during the second Travel Song, in order: **"Roberto the Robot" **"The Super Silly Fiesta" **"Dora's Dance to the Rescue" **"Dora Saves the Mermaids" **"Dora's Pirate Adventure" Trivia *This episode marks the 10th anniversary of the series and features the songs from the past episodes. *This is the final episode in the "Magic Storybook Trilogy". **The episode follows "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". *This is the 9th episode that lasted over 30 minutes. *In A Second time, the episode Boots' tip of his tail gets chomped first being Fish Out of Water. *During We're Going Home, the characters in the flashbacks appear to be lip-syncing to the song. *This is the first double-length episode to use a different version of The "We Did It" Song. *The crystal Dora wears throughout the episode is the same one Dora wore in "Dora Saves the Snow Princess" and "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom". It is revealed to be the wishing crystal, and when Dora says she got it in another story, she is referencing the events of the former episode. **After this double-length special, it is never seen again because A. The Wishing Wizzle has it, as Dora gave it to him, and B. This is the final episode of the "Magic Storybook Trilogy". *There was no four picture pop-up sequence after going over the rainbow. *This is the 121st episode of the series. *They will use this version of the We Did It! song for the rest of the series. *In some scenes of this episode, Dora has her season 6 look. *This is not the only time the birthday balloon is shown. "Whose Birthday is It?" marks the first time. *Map uses different animations and assets in his segment. **He also says the places twice before the zoom wipe. *This episode also uses the HIGHEST number of characters present in the entire series, being 30 (counting the wizzles as one character and the flying monkeys counting as two). *This episode parodies "The Wizard Of Oz". Dora is Dorothy, Boots is Toto, The Snow Princess is Glinda, La Bruja is The Wicked Witch Of The West, The Scarecrow is the scarecrow, and The Birthday Wizzle is the Wizard Of Oz while The Wizzles are the munchkins and the Flying Monkeys are Nikko and the flying monkeys. Goofs *The TV version uses a new intro, but the DVD version uses the same storybook intro from the other two episodes mentioned. *Dora forgets to defeat La Bruja, so it's possible that La Bruja is not giving up just yet. *Dora's Pegaso Adventure is shown in a flashback of this episode, but it is in the next season. This proves it occured before this one. Gallery 913Vs7ZKIbL._SL1500_.jpg Dora-350x432.jpg MV5BMjAwMTk1NTQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzY1ODQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg MV5BMjA4NDIzNDc4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDkwNzEzMDE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Everybody With A Sad Face.jpg 647970.jpg 631779.jpg Dora-birthday-c.jpg MV5BMTQzNTQ2ODA1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzYwNzEzMDE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Wii Game.png Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Ds Game.png Dora and Friends the Explorer Cartoon ► Dora the Explorer Big Birthday Adventure!.png|Dora and Friends the Explorer Cartoon ► Dora the Explorer Big Birthday Adventure!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbItMKttd8c Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2010 Category:Article Stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes